


Rolling in the Dough

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Prince and the Pastry Chef [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Communication, Curvy Reader, Cute Date, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Noct just wants to spoil his cute chubby gf, Shopping, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You and Noctis have a cute date, and have some healthy communication about the direction of your relationship.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Prince and the Pastry Chef [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660027
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	Rolling in the Dough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.
> 
> ____  
> Rated M for discussion of future sexytimes. :)

The outer edges of Insomnia, near the (physical) wall that surrounds the capital city, is usually a bit quieter and more low-key than the bustling city center that surrounds the Citadel and the major downtown circuit. Most of the shops are mom-and-pop stores, or independent boutiques at best. Which is why, on your days off, you like to take the bus to the outer edges of the city and spend your time in the quiet parks and neighborhoods of the city’s border. 

It’s also the perfect place to hang out with Prince Noctis. Not many people seem to care that he’s out here; and the paparazzi tend to gravitate towards the richer parts of Insomnia anyway, so Noct and you feeding ducks in the park isn’t that big of a deal. It’s warm today, and you’re in capris, tennis shoes, and a sleeveless tunic shirt; Noctis is in plain jeans and a white button-up plastered with a colorful fish motif, poofy black hair tucked under a tan ball cap, with old sneakers on his feet. 

“Thanks for hanging out with me today,” you say quietly, snuggling more against Noct’s side. His toned arm is around your shoulders, and the two of you are lazily ripping apart old bread to scatter across the shore of the large lake. You turn to look up at his handsome profile. 

Noctis smiles softly, like he’s keeping a secret. He runs his fingers idly across the top of your arm as he watches the ducks. “Yeah, no problem,” he says. “It’s nice to be out in public and not have to worry about dodging cameras.” 

You chuckle. “Well I can’t be _too_ mad at the tabloids. After all, it was they who chased you into my bakery in the first place.” 

Noct’s eyes widen, and he turns to you. “Oh, well. That’s a good point.” he grins widely and leans in to press a chaste kiss to your mouth. 

You close your eyes and kiss him back, the gentle back-and-forth of your lips sending sparks of warmth through your entire body. You gasp as you feel Noct’s tongue prodding your lips; you grant him access, melting into him as the kiss becomes more heated. You slide your hand up to the side of his slender neck, tickling the hairs that are sticking out from under the ball cap. You smile into the kisses as you feel goosebumps start to ripple across his warm skin—suddenly, he pulls away, leaning his forehead against yours. 

“Did I do something wrong?” you whisper, worried that you might’ve taken it too far. Your hand is still on the back of his neck, and you can feel your fingers trembling. 

“No, not at all,” Noctis whispers back, voice low and breathy. “I just, uh. Wow. I really like kissing you.” 

You giggle. “Yeah? That’s good. I really like kissing you too.” Your stomach gets butterflies as you see a slow blush creep up to the tips of the prince’s ears. 

Noctis clears his throat. “Uh, it’s just that...” He closes his eyes, cheeks flushing even more pink. “Kissing you makes me want to do...more.” 

You feel your breath catch in your throat. That’s a line that you and Noctis still haven’t crossed—not for lack of want, but just for fear of falling too hard and too fast. You'd never be able to live it down if you screwed things up with the prince, of all people. “Sorry, Noct, I’ll keep it more PG next time.” You drop your hand from his neck, a little embarrassed. 

Noctis pulls back to look at you fully. “No, no! That’s not what I mean at all. I just...I don’t want to scare you, or push you away, or do something you don’t want to do...” 

“Noct,” you say. “ _I'm_ the one who’s afraid of losing _you_.” 

Noctis shakes his head. “Don’t be. I don’t want to go anywhere. I really, _really_ like you.” 

That affirmation alone is enough to settle your anxious brain. “I really like you too. Like, a lot. We don’t have to rush. But also...I am down for _whatever_ you want to do, okay?” You shoot him a smile, hoping to make him feel better. 

Noctis nods. “You just gotta let me know if I’m moving too fast.” 

“I think we’re going at the perfect pace. But is there something you want to do? Tell me.” 

Noct’s whole face goes ten shades redder in an instant. Fuck, he really is too hot. He avoids you gaze and worries at his bottom lip for a second before replying, “Uh. You.” 

You reach out to cup his slender jaw and turn his face back towards yours, leaning closer into his personal space. “Then do me, Noct.” 

Noct’s eyes are wide, the stormy dark blue barely visible rings around blown-out pupils. “You want me like that?” 

You choke out a laugh, pressing a quick kiss to his open mouth. “I’ve wanted you like that even before we met, dude.” 

Noctis swallows hard, and licks his lips. “Okay.” 

You nod and stand, stretching. “Okay,” you say. “Now that that is settled, wanna check out some of the shops?” You grin down at the still-flustered prince. 

Noctis quickly composes himself and bundles up the empty bread bag in his fist, chucking it into a nearby garbage can. He grabs your hand tightly as the two of you wander into the little strip of shops near the park. 

“Oh, look at this rolling pin!” 

The two of you have wandered into a little boutique that sells, among other things, imports from various parts of Accordo—there's a whole back row of handmade pottery and kitschy kitchen supplies: egg timers in the shape of chunky chocobo chicks, ceramic hand-painted stew pots, a knife set shaped like tonberries, colorful oven mitts with phrases like “this food has weed in it.” 

Noctis wanders over to the rolling pin that you’ve pointed out; it’s on the shelf with the handmade pottery by an immigrant artist. Every piece is unique and hand-painted: serving bowls, plates, coffee mugs, pie birds...and the cutest rolling pin you’ve ever seen. It’s painted a blush pink, with dip-dyed rose gold ombre handles, with an intricate gold filigree pattern all around the roller itself. 

You pick it up carefully in your hands, turning it over and over, sighing wistfully. The sticker price, while well worth it for a handmade one-of-a-kind utensil, is still out of your price range...even with all the new business. More demand means more supplies, and your surplus cash at the beginning of your dating endeavor with Noctis has steadily evened out. You’re still marginally better off than you were a couple of years ago when you’d initially opened the bakery, but you’re still not _rich_ by anyone’s standards. 

“Do you want it?” asks Noctis, coming up behind you to look at it. He wraps his arms around your plush waist and sets his head on your shoulder, kissing the side of your neck. 

You shake your head. “Noct, it’s so much, I can’t ask you to buy it. My old rolling pin works fine.” You have such fond memories of your old wooden rolling pin—your first doughnuts and croissants were shaped with it. But it’s gotten so much use now that it’s starting to warp a little. You really _do_ need a new one. 

“No sweat,” says Noctis as he plucks it from your hands before you can do anything to stop him. His eyes scan the rows of handcrafted pottery. “Do you want anything else?” 

“Noct,” you protest. “Really, it’s fine, I can--” 

“You can let me buy my girlfriend something useful,” Noctis deadpans. “C’mon, do you want anything else?” 

You sigh at his sincere expression, knowing that initiating a true argument will likely go nowhere. “I mean...the dishes are really nice...” 

“Cool,” says Noctis. “Pick some out.” 

You gravitate towards the rose gold and blush pink pieces that match the rolling pin and stack some mugs, plates, two mixing bowls, and a serving spoon carefully in your arms as you follow Noctis to the front. 

Your eyes nearly bug out of your head as the shop owner rings up the total, but Noctis doesn’t blink, swiping his black credit card as he chats up the shop owner. 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” he says with a friendly smile, handing Noct the heavy bag full of pottery. 

Noctis waves his hand. “Just Noct. And thanks. Tell that artist that the Crown really appreciates his work.” 

The shop clerk grins wide. “I surely will. Have a great day.” 

Noctis nods and grabs your hand again as the two of you exit the import boutique, stepping out into the quaint cobblestone street. 

“Thanks,” you mumble, still feeling weird about Noctis spending so much money on you, even if is practical gifts. 

“Hey,” says Noctis. “I told you, it’s okay.” he laughs. “If there’s one thing I actually like about being a prince, it’s getting gifts for the people I love, so just let me do this, all right?” 

You look up at him and melt at the soft expression on his handsome face. “Okay,” you say, resolving to squash down the rest of your feelings of inadequacy. Your stomach gurgles right at that moment, and your hand flies to it. “Oh, well...I guess I’m hungry.” 

“Is there a restaurant around here?” asks Noctis. 

You grin. “There’s actually a new diner around here that I’ve been wanting to try. Can we go?” 

Noctis squeezes your hand and smiles. “Lead the way.”


End file.
